(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod assembly and, more particularly, to a fishing rod reel foot and reel seat that are formed to quickly and securely affix a fishing reel with a fishing rod.
(2) Description of Related Art
Fishing rods have long been known in the art. A fishing outfit typically consists of a rod, reel and line.
The rod normally consists of several basic components, as described below. A “rod blank” tapers from its base to its tip and is commonly made out of fiber glass, graphite, bamboo, or less commonly used materials, or blends of materials. The rod blank has line guides and a tip guide for the purpose of “guiding” the “line” (which is wound onto the reel) from the reel uniformly along its length without touching the rod blank. The line “guides” permit the rod to bend precisely the way it was designed to bend when a hooked fish pulls on the end of the line. The placement of the reel on the rod can subtly change the intended dynamics of how it bends (the angle) when the angler asserts resistance against a fish with a reel drag or with the use of his/her finger(s) on the line.
The “guides” are typically attached to the rod blank via thread that is wrapped around the feet of the guides and then varnished. The number, position, and size of the “guides” depend upon the length of the rod, the location of the “spine” of the rod blank, the nature of the tip (“fast taper” to “slow taper”), and/or the specifications established by the rod-maker.
On the rod is typically a “butt” section on which a reel is intended to be mounted. Where the reel is mounted is referred to as a “reel seat.” The “reel seat” provides a means to attach a reel to the rod, anchoring the reel. On the reel there are typically two narrow, thin feet. The forward foot is inserted in a secured grove that is permanently built into the rod butt. The rear foot is inserted in a metallic or plastic “ring piece”, which has the same groove design as the rear foot. This “ring piece” freely moves from the secured (forward) groove to the bottom of the reel seat. From the forward groove to the bottom of the reel seat is a “screwed” surface, which is machined or molded onto the rod butt. The purpose of this surface is to permit the “ring piece” to be adjusted incrementally by turning it clockwise for tightening (and securing the reel on the reel seat) the rear foot or turning it counterclockwise for loosening the foot so that the reel can be removed from the reel seat. The twisting of the thin “ring piece” depends upon the angler; thus, it is impossible to create a consistent tightening. In other words, securing the reel to the reel seat is imprecise. As such, the entire stability of the reel on the rod depends on how well it fits into the forward and rear groove; and how tight the rear foot is secured with the nuts.
As an alternative to the design described above, some reels include a small extension on both sides of the feet, which permits a “bracket” to be attached 180 degrees from the mounted surface. The bracket is secured by one screw on each side of the bracket's surface and provides a safety feature for the added stability of the reel on the rod butt.
In any connection of the reel to the rod, an angler depends on establishing a secure, stable connection of the fishing reel to the rod butt section of the fishing rod. Otherwise, when casting line from the reel or fighting a fish, the reel can turn in the seat on the rod butt. This can often lead to the reel falling off of the rod butt or shifting position. If the reel shifts, the angle changes in which the line travels through the first guide, touching one or more of the rod guide(s). Any friction on the line weakens its tensile strength, resulting in an undesirable handicap.
Another issue with existing designs is the time it takes to install a reel on a rod butt. To best secure the reel, an angler uses brackets which are attached under the reel seat. The brackets are screwed into the base of the reel which protrudes beyond the reel seat. This feature also makes it possible to attach a reel to a rod without any reel seat. Such a mounting could require minutes to complete and provides for a degree of user error, as the mounting is done by “sight.” In other words, the reel needs to be positioned such that the line coming off the reel is parallel to the rod and aligned such that it passes directly through the rod guides. As can be appreciated, not all anglers are capable of such a precise alignment. The time to install a reel onto a rod can take from approximately ten (10) seconds to over a minute if one uses the bracket to ensure the security of the reel.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a fishing rod reel foot and butt connector with a corresponding reel seat that enables an angler to quickly and accurately secure a fishing reel with the fishing rod.